Golden Sun: The Dark Age Remake
by sir sizzlin
Summary: Its the same exact story except i changed it so people who cant read R can read this


Chapter 1: Hot Pursuit  
  
A bush shakes as a tall adept runs past it. He is breathing heavily and has many open wounds all over his body. He is dragging a large sword with a red gem in the blade across the thick mud. He loses one of his boots in the suction of the slop. He continues running. He lets out a whimper of pain as a sharp twig from a submerged tree punctures his heel. He looks back and sees the 3 other adepts on horses. They're gaining fast he thought to himself. He swallows a quick gasp of air and then turns around.   
  
"Earthquake!" He yelled. A large tremor shook the swamp he was running through. He heard a trio of horse whiney and the scream of the adepts. A large crevice appeared between him and the 3 adepts. One had fallen into the abyss while the others stood in awe. They slowly turned around and walked away. Their Psynergy powers can't reach me I guess, he thought to himself. One of the adepts turned and said to him,  
  
"We'll get you soon!" He had a thick Scottish accent. The tall adept ran the rest of the way to the town.  
  
When he got to the Inn a young girl was standing there. She had long, thin, blue hair and bright blue eyes. He, on the other hand had jet black hair with darker blue eyes.   
  
"Hey, Lance!" the young girl piped up.  
  
"Hi Linsey."   
  
"What the heck! What happened to you?" Linsey asked, your full of cuts and you look wasted! Did they find you again?" Lance nodded. "Oh my god we gotta get you to a hospital your in terrible shape." He collapsed on the soft mat. Just before all went black he heard Linsey screaming his name  
  
Chapter 2: The Plot Thickens  
  
Lance woke up with a throbbing head. He moaned and attempted to sit up. A powerful force pushed him back down.  
  
"Uh-uh!" A cheery voice said. "You gotta relax."  
  
"Where am I?" Lance asked.  
  
"The Deimos City Hospital." the voice said. "You were really lucky to still be alive. The three adepts chasing you were the Shadows. You even killed one of them!"   
  
"How long have I been out?"  
  
"3 weeks. They must have really gotten ya good."  
  
"I guess..."   
  
"Why are they after you...if you don't mind me asking..."  
  
"To make a long story short I know a little to much about them and they need to keep my mouth shut no matter what they have to do."  
  
Just then Linsey came in the room.  
  
"Oh god I was so worried about you, how are you feeling."  
  
"Like I've been asleep for 3 weeks."  
  
"Well what are we doing now?"  
  
"1 we are buying weapons. 2 gather up Ryan and Mary. And 3 we are gonna show the Shadows some light.  
  
Chapter III: Huntin' For Shadows  
  
A sword slashed through a wall of vines in the dark, secluded forest. Four pairs of feet sloshed through the icy water that is Recluse Lake. Linsey's hands grasped onto Lance's shoulder. He looked at them and noticed her knuckles were almost popping out. He noticed his shoulder was under extreme pressure. 'Girls' he laughed in his mind. They continued on through the dank wasteland. Now two other adepts traveled with Linsey and Lance. Ryan, a hotheaded Fire adept, who didn't need a flint to set him on fire, and Mary, a laidback cool adept. She was always calm even in the heat of battle. Insult her and your pretty much insulting a wall (not in the stupid sense, but she wont care no matter how much you verbally abuse her). But don't let that put you down. Her magic skills out match any of the other adepts in the party.   
  
"I really don't like this place." squeaked Linsey. "It's called Recluse Lake! And you know why it's named that right!" Linsey is a very nervous adept. Candy to the eyes. She is the kind that would sleep with the lights on if it didn't affect her sleeping. But put her in battle and her true fire will show. She is a water adept. Lance is an all around guy. Very friendly, doesn't make enemies easily. Has a very sad, disturbing past. It is said that he got in with the wrong crowd. He decided to restart life and get with the real program by joining a group of young adepts who had restored alchemy to the world. He helped keep the peace.   
  
"It's named after Recluse SPIDERS!" Ryan sneered.  
  
"Ohhhhh god..." Linsey moaned. She trembled.  
  
The four continued on. Ever now and then stopping to listen for and unwanted visitors.  
  
"What was that?" Linsey cried.  
  
"Where?" Mary asked.   
  
"Over there!"  
  
A bunch of eyes glared at the group from a bush. Then the sound of legs scuttled across the lake bottom. A large hairy spider appeared from the bush.   
  
"OH MY GOD!" Linsey screamed. "RUN RUN RUN!!!" The arachnid snapped its pointy fangs together and looked at the heroes. It then charged at them. The 4 scattered away from the beast.  
  
"Oh man, not much bothers me but I'm not a fan of spiders!" Lance said. All the heroes drew their swords except for Linsey who backed away from the beast. She went right into another spider's web.   
  
"WHY ME!" she yelled. Lance looked back at her.   
  
"HOLD ON LINSEY!" he yelled. The spider saw its chance. He rushed in on Lance and was up to him in a second. Lance quickly snapped his shield in front of him and the spider's fangs ripped the metal into scrap. He threw off the remnant of it and swung his sword at the beast. It cut one of the spider's eyes off. The spider cried in pain and gnashed its fangs together. At the same money Linsey casted ice missile and ripped the web to shreds. Then ANOTHER spider walked into the battle. Linsey to one look at it, screamed then ran with all her might.   
  
Ryan jumped on the first spiders back and thrust his sword in the creatures head. A shower of green blood and brain fragments showered Ryan. He jumped off of the monster.  
  
"Well that wasn't so hard." Ryan said. "I call first dibs on the shower at next in!" He remarked. They all had a good laugh. Just as Ryan went to retrieve his sword the monster stood up and knocked him over with a swing of its legs.   
  
"Ack!" Ryan cried. The creature was about to sink his fangs into Ryan when Lance threw a scrap of his shield at the creatures head. It smacked him right in the eye. It screamed then started rubbing its eye. "OK listen up!" Lance yelled. "I'm gonna help Linsey with the other one you guys take care of this little crap."  
  
"Alright!" Ryan and Mary said. A barrage of thunder bolts and the sound of a sword swinging echoed across the forest. 'Good luck you two' Lance mumbled. He followed the screaming of Linsey's voice and eventually saw her running like a barbarian away from the arachnid. He drew his sword and got ready to fight.  
  
Chapter 4: Down Came the Rain and Washed the Spider Out   
  
Lance cut one of the spider's fangs off. The spider countered with a smack of its leg on Lance's face.  
  
"Heal me please!"   
  
"Alright!" Linsey said. A ray of energy surrounded Lance. He felt like a million dollars.   
  
"Thanks!" Lance said.  
  
"Not a problem." Linsey said. Lance continued to hack and slash at the spider while Linsey continued to heal. Eventually Linsey noticed she was tapped!  
  
"Linsey healing!"  
  
"I can't I'm tapped!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"I can only use a mediocre magic attack, want me to use it?"  
  
"Ok go ahead, while he recovers I'll focus my powers on an unleash."  
  
OK! FROTH SPHERE!" a bunch of bubbles came out of Linseys hands and engulfed the spider. It was waterlogged and couldn't move.  
  
"Heh, say your prayers cause now YOU'RE GONNA BURN!" Lance's Inferno Claymore glowed blood-red. Then a large dragon made of fire rose out of the blade and into the spider. A mushroom cloud enveloped the area. After it dissipated all that was left of the spider was a steamy pile of flesh. In Ryan and Mary's battle the spider was reduced to slices. The team regrouped and exited the Lake to the next town.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Sneaking out  
  
The 4 heroes walk out of Recluse Lake and into the next town. They pass through the entry gate. A strange figure dressed in a black robe was leaning against the gate. He looked at Lance then quickly snapped his head away. He walked into a secluded building on a hill overlooking the Blood Sea. Lance saw all of this and decided to sneak out at night and watch this figure.   
  
Around 1 AM Lance snuck out of the Inn and went toward the house. He was about to slip in the open door when a hand grabbed his shoulder  
  
"SHI..."  
  
"Quiet!" a voice whispered. Lance turned around and saw Mary crouching next to him.   
  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Lance shouted.  
  
"Shut up!!!" Mary hissed. One of the houses lights flicked on. Lance and Mary flattened against the houses frame. A face looked out the window right above there heads. Just then an insect of some sort went up Lance's nose.   
  
"A-a-a-ahhhh!" a hand flew over Lance's mouth and nose. His sneeze was silenced and the head disappeared into the edifice. The lights turned off. Lance and Mary stood up and crept toward the door.   
  
"Phew," Lance sighed. "That was close! How...did you know I was coming?"  
  
"I didn't. I was at the weapon shop when I was at the weapon shop and saw you sneak out."  
  
"OK let's just go in. Be as quiet as you can."  
  
Chapter 6: Exploring the Shadows  
  
The moment the two stepped in the house cobwebs attacked them.  
  
"Ugh, this place is disgusting!" Mary whispered. They saw a few doors and noticed that one was closed. Lance calculated that it was the room that the window that they were under before was part of this room.   
  
Don't go in that room with the closed door." Lance said. "The person is in that room." They continued into the house. The closest room appeared to be a kitchen. Not much was in there so Lance assumed he wasn't staying long. The next room looked like a living room. It had 3 couches and a few easy chairs. The last room was a storage room. It had a lamp in it and there was a book of matches near the lamp. He lit the lamp's wick and bright light immediately filled the room. The two stared in horror. On one wall a wide collection of weapons hung on holders which looked to be made of dragon hands. On the other wall lay a mass of bodies...human bodies lying a strew among the floor and some hanging by swords on the walls. They didn't appear to be living. Mary looked terrified. Lance had honestly never seen her this way. "C'mon let's leave Lance!" Mary whispered. She was half running half walking when she stepped on a creaky floorboard.   
  
"What the heck was that?" The person yelled. The two ran back into the storage room and blew out the light. At the exact moment the door flung open. Lance and Mary ran against the wall with the weapons. Not a good move Lance realized right away. To late though because the mysterious person ran into the room. Before he could reach the table Lance grabbed the book of matches and hid them. However he banged his elbow on a dagger and it fell on Mary's hand. She made a quick yelp but she silenced it. He walked right near where they were, looked around, and then left. They both let out a sigh of relief and then Mary slowly and carefully removed the dagger from her hand.  
  
"Oh my god that hurt. Ow ow ow ow ow! C'mon let's just get the information on what we need then leave." Lance was examining the dagger and noticed that it was a standard issue of the Shadows.  
  
"He is a Shadow!" Lance said. "We have to find out about this guy. Let's go!" They crept up to his room. He was talking to someone. Lance opened the door just a crack. He was magically communicating with someone from somewhere else.  
  
"Yeah, you were right he's here. Yeah, alright I'll come as soon as I can I'll meet you guys there. Hellespontos is the new place? Gotcha. You sure you don't want me to get him? Alright i'll leave it to you. Later." The conversation stopped. He stood up and walked to the door. The two ran out as fast as they could out of the house.   
  
"Hey who's that? Get back here!" the man yelled. But they were already back at the inn.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7: Our Turn for Pursuit  
  
"Not another forest!" Linsey whined as they approached a very scary looking forest.  
  
"This one is supposed to be small. Besides once we exit this we only have to go through one more thing then we'll be in Hellespontos. If we get the Shadows there our journey will be over. Hopefully Felix and the others have taken care of Clan Fear." Lance said  
  
"We haven't seen them for so long!" Mary said.  
  
"So Linsey you wanna hear what the forest's name is?" Ryan said smirking.  
  
"Oh, shut UP!" Lance sighed. Mary smiled and zapped him with a little lightning bolt.  
  
"YEEEEEEEEEOOOWWW!" Ryan yelped. He glared at Mary.   
  
"I really don't wanna know." Linsey said. As they entered the forest Lance's hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and a chill ran down his spine.   
  
"Anyone else feel...strange?" Mary asked.   
  
"Ryan...what is the name of the forest?" Lance asked. Ryan looked extremely pale...a seldom seen sight because he is very tan.   
  
"Ectoplasm Woods." Ryan whispered. Linsey began to whimper.   
  
"Ectoplasm...is what ghosts are made of...isn't it?" Lance slowly nodded. They all moved deeper into the forest. Ryan lit a flame from his hand. He held it up high and made it bigger. The forest became illuminated with light. Linsey and Mary both shrieked. Lance and Ryan both looked at what they were looking at. A set of red eyes was looking at them. Lightning streaked across the sky and a ghostly figure was shown briefly where the eyes where. All the adepts screamed in fright at the sight. It disappeared and the flame in Ryan's hand blew out.   
  
"I hate this place!" Linsey screamed. "Light a new one Ryan!" He did. The ghost was right in front of them. The all screamed again and ran as fast as they could. Lance noticed a by some trees.   
  
"Run to that light!" Lance yelled. They jumped past the trees and noticed that it was a campground with a tent. There was a bonfire in the centre and in the tent a person was breathing heavily. It was the person at that house!   
  
"What are you doing here...Lance? Heh that is you isn't it. Ho boy, you have a mighty large price on that head of yours. Boss wants to hang it on his wall. Tell your friends to back off so we can...chat.   
  
Lance looked at them and drew his sword.  
  
"Very nice sword. An Infernos Blade, no? Issued by the Shadows themselves to you eh?"  
  
"Lance? You were in the Shadows?" Mary asked.   
  
"Yes, I was Mary. I left along time ago."  
  
"Once a Shadow always a Shadow. Should you guys really trust him?" the man asked.   
  
"What exactly is a Shadow, and why did you leave." Ryan asked. Lance let out a sigh.  
  
"Shadows are involved with criminal work. Kidnapping, assassinations...mainly. They wanted to kill all the Weyard guardians and take control of the world. I joined so I could prove myself. I was weak, couldn't ever get stuff my way, I needed power. Then I saw Felix and the others, saw how they didn't need evil to get strong, and I went good. Now I want to stop these guys, and redeem myself. This will be my first move!" He ran toward the man with his sword.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: A Fighters Glory and Fighters Loss  
  
Sparks flew all around the encampment as the swords smashed each other's steel. Lance continually used his unleash Red Dragon but the Shadow was too fast and always dodged it. They were about the same speed, same strength, same technique, and they couldn't hit each other. Lance would have to catch him off guard and use his unleash to kill him but it was easier said than done.  
  
"Yarrrrrrrrrrr!" the Shadow yelled running at Lance. He pulled his sword back held it with one hand and shot out the other.   
  
"Stone Spire!" he casted. 5 spiky rocks flung at Lance from behind the Shadow. Lance used an unleash to dissipate them. They continually hit each others swords, every now and then using a magic spell. Eventually the Shadow smiled and his eyes glowed bright red. He disappeared from sight. An old Shadow technique! Lance remembered. If he could focus his powers he could cast a lockdown spell to find where he was. He was about to start when he felt a disturbance behind him. He jumped to the side but he was too late. The blade of a sword cut through his left side, ripping his kidney. Blood gushed out of the wound and some spilled out of his mouth. He spit and a large amount fell out. His vision went all red and he fell to the ground. He coughed up large amounts of blood. He heard footsteps running toward him, although he couldn't see him.   
  
"Darn!" Ryan shouted.  
  
"NO!" Linsey screamed. "Hold on Lance!" She ran toward him. She casted Pure Ply and the wound closed up a bit. It wasn't enough but he could still fight. He would have to get to a hospital soon or else he would die from lack of blood. Linsey was about to cast it again when a sword cut through her back. Her eyes went blank and she fell to the ground. Blood made a puddle along her body. It looked pale and lifeless.  
  
Tears came to Lance's eyes as he looked at her. He noticed what looked like an outline of a sword with blood caked on it. That's how I know how to find him! Linsey was still helping him even in death. Tears were now rolling down his face and he screamed in rage. His sword began to shake and then grow at least 2x in size. It glowed red again. The feet were running at Lance again. He yelled as high as his lungs could go! Then at least 5 red dragons flew out of his sword!  
  
"His ultimate technique." Mary said rubbing her eyes. She to had been crying. Ryan even showed a hint of it. The wound closed up and his health was perfect. The dragon's, all 5 of them, met their target head on. A loud scream echoed throughout the forest as the Shadow was burnt down to the bone. Lance came up and spat on the corpse. He then walked toward Linsey's dead body. She had no pulse so she was in fact, dead. He carried her throughout the forest remembering all the adventures they had together. He would have laughed remembering how much she had ran in the Recluse Lake, but this was... it was just to much for him to handle! He had known her since they were children and he probably just realized he was in love with her...but now...all gone, because she had tried to help one last time. It should have been him! They could have survived. He dropped to the ground in tears again. Mary and Ryan immediately rushed by his side.   
  
"It should have been me!" Lance cried out. "I was so stupid! I never should have let my guard down!" "LANCE! Get a hold of yourself. Its nobodies fault except that piece of crap Shadow! Don't blame yourself for this! She was doing what she thought was right! That's what she always had been like. We just have to try to put this behind us and finish our mission. We'll take out the rest of that gang and then she can rest in peace." Ryan said.  
  
"Thanks, Ryan." Lance said. "We will get rid of them, no mater the cost." They had reached the exit of the forest. Lance had noticed a lake near the Hellespontos town. He brought Linsey next to it and silently remembered all their adventures together again. Ryan and Mary quickly joined him. They all sat in silence for a moment. Lance then lowered her into the water. He saw a rose next to the lake. He placed it on the water. It floated away. As he walked away toward the town the flashbacks where flying through his mind. Anger had overcome him. He would not defeat the Shadows, he would MASSACRE them!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9: Preparations for War  
  
A messenger ran into the Shadow Kings lair around the time when the Shadow got killed by Lance.  
  
"Sir! Jake...he got...he got killed by an Alchemy Knight." he was out of breath.  
  
"My best soldier BEATEN?! Nobody has ever defeated a Shadow."   
  
"It was the ex-Shadow, remember the one that left?"  
  
"Ah, yes! Lance! Heh, I waited for this day. Send out every soldier to guard the gate. Tell them to kill him on sight!"  
  
"Is that Hellespontos?" Ryan asked?  
  
"Look it's guarded by all those guards! How are we going to get past them?" Mary asked. He saw that there was over 1000 enemies stationed there. Was Hellespontos only a Shadow hideout? It looks like a fortress...  
  
"Mary mark this position, I'm going to Teleport to Vale, Lemuria, and Prox to get an army."  
  
"It's marked. Hurry back." Mary replied. Lance then turned bright blue then exploded in little sparkles. He was in Vale. There he found Isaac right near where he surfaced.  
  
"AHH!" Isaac screamed. "God, you scared the crap outta me."   
  
"Sorry. Listen, we need help. We are about to take out the Shadows and they have a whole army guarding Hellespontos, their home base."  
  
"OK! I'll get Garet, Ivan, Mia, and some Vale soldiers. Felix and the others are at Prox, and Dante and the others are at Midgar."  
  
"Alright teleport to Hellespontos with your army. Mary and Ryan are there."  
  
"Linsey?" Lance stood in silence. Then he finally said  
  
"She...died."  
  
"What! How?!"  
  
"I was fighting a Shadow at Ectoplasm Woods, and she was healing me and he killed her."  
  
"Oh my god I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Yeah well those Shadows will be much sorrier than I am in a few hours."   
  
Chapter 10: The War of Judgment  
  
"OK! Now listen up! We are attacking that fort over there! Make enough way for me, Mary, and Ryan to get through there! Once we get in we will destroy the King! Then we will help with the army! All clear?!" Lance asked. A barrage of cheers rang out through the foothills. Then, the Alchemy Knight Army ran toward Hellespontos with all their might. The Shadow army was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Where are they?" many of the soldiers asked. One walked toward the walls. Then Lanced realized something.  
  
"WAIT STOP!" A knife flew into the soldiers head. He fell to the ground. Then the soldiers became visible. They had surrounded the AKA (alchemy knight army i will be calling them this from now on). The soldiers looked fearless still and drew out their weapons and the mages got their magic ready. The Shadows ran toward the AKA and swords clashed and magic rang out through the hills. Lance had split a Shadows skull in half and his brains oozed onto Lance's armour. He noticed a small opening next to the gates of Hellespontos. He casted Odyssey and the gate smashed to peaces. He and Mary and Ryan ran into the Gates. Before he entered the main hall he shouted to Felix  
  
"Ill leave you in charge of the army!" Felix nodded and stabbed a Shadow in the stomach.  
  
"It sure is quiet in here." Mary said.   
  
"That should be the stairs leading to the throne room." Lance said. They ran toward the staircase.   
  
All around Felix the AKA soldiers lay lifeless and Shadows were massacred. Felix casted Stone Spire and took out about 5 Shadows. He saw Garet fighting a General. The general had sidestepped and swung his sword at Garet's arm. It was a clean cut; he had chopped of Garet's. He screamed in pain then used Liquefier technique. It cooked the general. Then Garet ran to Mia for some healing. Felix used Odyssey and took out another row of the Shadows.   
  
"I hope the AKA is doing ok." Ryan said.   
  
"Look!" Mary said. The door was right in front of them. Lance opened the door. He and the 2 others walked in.   
  
"Ah! Yes, Lance. How's my former best doing hmm?   
  
"Doesn't really matter. After this battle I swear you'll be in two pieces. One on One right here!"  
  
"I will most defiantly accept." He stood up and pulled out the longest sword Lance had ever seen.   
  
"You like my Masamune? It has mystical powers." Lance pulled out his Infernos Claymore. He pointed the tip to the King. He ran toward the King at full speed. The shape of a dragon formed around his body. The king jumped up and ran toward Lance. The shape of a snake formed around him. The two animals hit eachother head on and the screen flashed white.  
  
"Felix we are losing morale!" Dante said.   
  
"Don't give up! We can still win!" Felix said. Dante turned and slashed away at a Shadow. Another came behind him and stabbed Dante. He turned around. Another Shadow came and stabbed him in the back again. Then a whole group started slashing and stabbing at Dante.  
  
"Nooooooo...!" Dante's scream had been cut off abruptly.  
  
"OH MAN DARN IT!" Felix yelled. "Felix and Dante had been good friends. He used Quake Sphere and the group of Shadows were all flung up into the air and slammed down to the ground. A mass of blood and guts sprayed across the landing site. Lance's team and Felix's team were still in perfect health. Dante's team, a starting group of the Alchemy Knights was broken. They consisted of Dante, who had just died, a young earth adept with brown hair and black eyes. He was a very hyper and lively adept. Amanda, a fire adept with a short fuse, Shawn, a wind adept who was like Mary in every way, and Josh, a water adept who was just murdered, a shy and nervous adept. All of a sudden a huge lightning storm appeared over the two armies' heads and zapped probably 50 Shadows. A tall wind adept, Michael, had walked into the battlefield.   
  
"Michael you came!" Felix shouted.   
  
"I'll help anyway I can bro." Michael replied. The fighting raged on.  
  
The swords clashed in the throne room.   
  
"You're pretty strong." Lance said.  
  
"Well you just suck." The king said. Lance fired a bunch of stone spires at the king. He dodged them all.   
  
"Come on! Where's your discipline!" The king yelled.  
  
"Mary! Ryan! Go help the army! Leave him to me!"   
  
"But!" Mary started.  
  
"JUST GO!" Lance said attacking the king again. He landed a swipe on the kings pointing finger. It fell to the floor.  
  
"Darn it!" the king shouted. He disappeared into thin air. All of a sudden Lance started seeing flashbacks of Linsey.  
  
"No..." Lance said. A trio of tears hit the floor. The king appeared behind him. He raised his sword behind his head and swung at Lance.   
  
The armies still continued battling. The upper hand was still held by the Shadows, however AKA was catching up quick. Another lightning storm appeared. 50 more Shadows were fried. Isaac killed two soldiers with his sword. The he killed another with Odyssey. Mia, Ivan, Sheba, where healing. Piers was casting Diamond Berg on a Shadow. Felix smile and saw that they had the upper hand. He killed three more Shadows with a successful combo with his sword.   
  
  
  
The Masamune was about to strike Lance's neck when he turned around with glowing red eyes. The sword was flung out of the Kings hands. He turned around and was about to grab the hilt when the sword bent in half. Lance's sword started acting like it did when he killed Jake the Shadow. He yelled out and this time at least 20 came out of his sword. 5 struck the king which screamed out in pain and then collapsed onto the rug. The rest flew out of the window and began to strike the Shadows and bunch of them multiplied and killed of the rest. The hills were filled with shouts of joy as the fallen Shadow terrorists lay killed. The world was pretty much safe from any power hungry adepts to use alchemy for evil.   
  
Lance walked up to the dead king. He pulled of the helm his was wearing. It someone he recognized. He looked at him more closely...Alex! It was the evil water adept. He would have to tell Felix and Isaac. He hoped they were still alive. He walked out of the Kingdom and received many cheers from the remnants of the army. Isaac and Felix were there clapping with the rest of the army. They were all battle scarred and tired.   
  
"The King was Alex." Lance told them.   
  
"Are you serious?" Isaac asked.   
  
"Yeah. C'mon lets go home. I'm taking a vacation"   
  
As everyone walked home the setting. Lance looked up to the sky and almost thought he saw Linsey face. He wished he could see her again. He was walking forward when he saw Linsey in front of him. She was smiling. Her beautiful face made tears run down his face again. This time it was happy. She disappeared and Lance walked home  
  
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
Please review! 


End file.
